User blog:REAL LunarWhiteX1/Ghosts of Jailbreak 3
Part 1 -> CLICK Part 2 ->CLICK I wrote this back in like June, but never released it. Now I think is time to publish it. Enjoy:) ' Part 3 ' ' The Fall' 7am Dawn After LightningstrikerV and Nightmare StudiosYT got healed, a group of 145 criminals arrived at the base. They claimed that they had escaped jail, thanks to them shooting down the police officers. They group stole some SUVs to escape. ExecutiveLight let them join and soon the Investigation group became a small criminal force. The Night Investigators were growing in strength until one night... 12am Midnight CosmicKai227 was on lookout when he saw an army of fully armed SWAT Members. He called out to ExecutiveLight that the SWAT were coming. Out of all the SWAT Members, their was their elite leader, Phycotox, the greatest camper of all time. The Night Investigators fired alright, but the SWAT army just equipped their SWAT shields to block the majority of the damage. Then it was their turn. They opened fire with Rifles and Rocket Launchers. Then bombs and missiles came from the sky. The base was starting to catch fire. The Night Investigators had no other choice but to flee the area. Weather or not, they had to save their lives… ' 2 years later, 10 am Late Morning' No one knew where ExecutiveLight was. REAL LunarWhiteX1, LightningstrikerV, Bluegun5 2.0, Teknobytez and This3iz3a3appleT had met up just recently. They robbed stores to have money and survive. They killed cops for a living. The group of 5 were called the Criminal Organization-Death Investigation and had met up at the cargo bay to discuss their plans. They had found the dead bodies of their fellow criminals. They looked for life forms at the destroyed criminal base. Then they found ExecutiveLight. He was lying on the floor and didn't breathe. The Criminal Organization-Death Investigation didn't know what to do. Their leader was dead. They needed to... Suddenly, a patrol team of SWAT came over. HANDS UP! They shouted. But the Criminal Organization-Death Investigation didn't listen. They wanted to avenge Executive. So they brought out their swords and oofed the SWAT. That felt good So soon they headed out to the Military base. But Phycotox and his guard crew didn't let them in. They wanted them dead. So they started a great duel. Both sides were incredibly skilled at fighting. The Inferno Mercenary fought Phycotox while the others fought the guards. Bluegun2 5.0 could feel a power in his body. He felt-powerful. Suddenly he might've launched a rocket or something. Phycotox shocked with what he saw ran. But it was too late. The rocket hit him and he died. Bluegun2 5.0 was flustered. Something of some sort must've helped him. The other criminals finished off the SWAT and sneaked inside. Firstly, they needed to kill some other police officers. They got out there weapons and started to silently shoot down the police officers. They needed to free LordDuncan7, Pocowosco1 and some others. They got inside the Military jail and shot down some of the bars. Then they \heard Jeeps outside. The people inside them were probably Military so they had to go fast. Bluegun2 5.0 and REAL LunarWhiteX1 guarded the front, looking for police officers that wanted to arrest them. Eventually, the Criminal Organization-Death Investigation broke all the steel bars and freed the prisoners. Now they needed to shoot down some military guys. They took a peak outside and saw badcc and asimo3089. They were inspecting the new military base that he gave to Phycotox to keep. (Start of chat) (REAL LunarWhiteX1 speaking) Guys, I see asimo and badcc outside. (Reply)(The Inferno Mercenary speaking) Yeah, guys, you better hurry up. Wait. Is that User?! And kreek?! Guys, we better save them. Their gonna put user and kreek in one of these cells and bust us. (Reply) (LightningstrikerV,Teknobytez and This3iz3a3appleT speaking) Done. Lets go now. (Reply) (LightningstrikerV speaking) Yeah but what about user? (Reply) (The Inferno Mercenary speaking) Let's just get out. Besides, we could be caught. (Reply) (LightningstrikerV speaking) Ok, ok (End of chat) They snuck out unnoticed. The Criminal Organization-Death Investigation silently exited the Military base and started creeping up to a few Dune Buggies to escape the area unnoticed. They stole 3 and drove away to the Gun Shop in the Mini Town so they could let the freed prisoners get some weapons. Then they drove to the hidden hangar in the volcano base so they could switch their moderate speed vehicles to really fast vehicles. They got in the BlackHawks and drove away. But firstly, they needed to get things straight. So basically, in the past couple of years, they had witnessed Death about to kill someone, get assaulted twice by SWAT and defeat the best known police officer Phycotox. Ok, so that was kind impressing. Now they had to find out who this Death murderer was and save Jail City. They searched around the whole of Jail city but couldn't find anything. They dueled cops and raided stores. They still had to find out what this mysterious murder was. ''' '''One month later, 6 pm evening Except one day, they found something incredibly suspicious. They drove to the edge of Jail City and found a blocked off tunnel. It looked very odd. They searched for what they could do with it. Then REAL LunarWhiteX1 stepped in the tunnel and disappeared. The others turned around. They had a discussion to jump in as well or leave him. LightningstrikerV and Bluegun2 5.0 wanted try to jump in while the others didn't. wanted to stay. LightingstrikerV and Bluegun2 5.0 jumped in anyways. The others had no choice but to jump in too. They came out in this bloody land. There was a full moon. Everything was- poisoned you could say. The sky was red. Then they saw REAL LunarWhiteX1. Along with ExecutiveLight, Oof ImStupid and CosminKai227. They were alive. Everyone else was relieved. But then they realized they were in the Cursed Dimension, the home of the Demons of Death. Then a pack of werewolves surrounded them. They others got their guns out. Stay back. The werewolves just crept closer so they opened fire anyways. The werewolves fell to the ground. The Criminal Organization-Death Investigation started venturing through the mysterious world. They saw many fierce creatures but they generally had a look and just went back to what they were doing. Then they came to a giant castle. They heard a creepy noise. Demons lived there. This world... it was just... Suddenly, everyone froze. They turned around and were suddenly imprisoned by a metal chained net. Then some strange creatures grabbed the net and carried them off. STOP! Pocowosco1 shouted. But they ignored Pocowosco1 and took them to the castle. Soon, they fell asleep and woke up in a dungeon. Each of them were in cells of steel. It was protected by some weird creatures. All their weapons had been confiscated. Each cell has about the size of the cells in the jail. They looked around and heard talking. It was something about releasing this army of mortem spiritus to wipe human kind. And they stuck in these alien cells and didn't know what to do. Then one of the guards opened the cell doors and then they were sent to this throne room. Their, was the Demon King . He was talking to his adviser about killing them Est hominibus: et quod interesting genus et species Unde Plato, non parcat, ut non moriatur et sit in speciali pit ... Hoc erit malus admonent pariter omnes homines One of his guards pulled a leaver and they fell into a pit. Luckily, their weapons were there. They grabbed them and wondered, what are we going to do? They noticed that there was rising lava. The Criminal Organization-Death Investigation looked around the cliffs. CosmicKai227 saw a cliff and told everyone else to get on. They all went, but there wasn't enough room for Teknobytez. When he got on, a bit of the cliff collapsed and fell straight into the lava. Everyone looked with different expressions. Most of them frowned or even cried but kept going. They had to parkour across the cliffs and came across a steel gate. Bluegun2 5.0 shot a rocket at it and broke the gate. There was a long corridor when they entered the room. Pocowosco1 just started to cross the corridor when LightningStrikerProductions(Formerly known as LightningstrikerV) told him to stop. There could be death traps. Pocowosco1 stopped walking and went back to the wall that they were behind. REAL LunarWhiteX1 scanned the area for any traps and explained that in front of them, there was 4 spike traps, and later on, there were hidden flamethrowers and cannons that kept on shooting spike balls out of nowhere. They silently avoided the traps and came into a room full of guard demons. They shot a look at them and just stayed in their guard spots. Then one of them shouted OCCIDERE EOS ! The others took notice and ran towards them… The Criminal Organization-Death Investigation fled, while others fired their shotguns and Rocket Launchers. The Criminal Organization-Death Investigation slowly to,e the guard demons down and a massive steel gate opened before them. There, more Guard Demons and a someone sitting on a throne were inside. The someone looked suspiciously like DiabeticDinonuggt. When he spoke to his advisor, he had the same voice. Everyone part of the Criminal Organization-Death Investigation recognized his voice and they knew that they were never supposed to let him join. Next to him was someone that looked like Phycotox. Then, they noticed them and the Criminal Organization-Death Investigation ran. They scrambled through tunnels, looking for exits. Only REAL LunarWhiteX1, LightningStrikerProductions, Bluegun2 5.0 and ExecutiveLight survived. They made it out and looked around. They seemed to back in the normal world, but they were in a place they didn't recognize... Category:Blog posts